Jessie
Jessie is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 500 Trophies. Her Super builds a turret with moderate health and damage. It's an excellent support, whether it's attacking, distracting, or defending. Jessie herself has medium health and damage. Her mid-range Attacks have high damage potential because they can bounce when they hit an enemy and may hit other nearby enemies. Attack: Shock Rifle Jessie's main Attack is a medium-range energy orb with moderate damage and a small radius. When the orb hits an enemy, it bounces toward the next nearest enemy. It can bounce up to 2 times and hit 3 enemies in total before disappearing. Super: Scrappy! When her Super is used, Jessie builds a turret with moderate damage and health. This turret can be thrown anywhere within a short distance from Jessie. The turret is stationary and fires rapidly at enemy Brawlers. Star Power: Energize Jessie's Star Power allows her to hit her turret with her normal Attack to heal it. The Attack will still bounce towards the closest enemy like normal, meaning that your Attacks will still hint to enemy whereabouts and may even hit them. Tips *After hitting an enemy or friendly turret, Jessie's Attack will always bounce towards the nearest enemy which hasn't already been hit. This can be used to determine enemy positions, even if they are out of range and in a bush. *The bounce mechanic of Jessie's Attack can quickly cripple entire teams. Lock down choke-points or linear sections of the map to punish enemies who group up by dealing considerable damage to them and rapidly charging your Super. *Jessie's turret can do considerable damage if ignored, making it an excellent way to distract enemy Brawlers as they attempt to destroy it. *Jessie's turret deals small but noticeable damage that racks up quickly. Unfortunately, it can easily be avoided by running perpendicular to its Attack direction. Prevent enemies from dodging as effectively by building the turret in a place where it can cover a linear area. *While in a bush, Jessie's Scrappy will be invisible to enemies unless they are also in the bush and right next to it. However, just like a player, the turret will become visible upon taking or dealing damage. *In Heist, Jessie's turret can be placed in front of the safe to not only ward off enemies, but also to act as a shield. *If you have Jessie's Star Power, you can place her turret near an important choke point on the map and keep shooting her turret to heal it while your enemies are near it. This will keep healing her turret while it deals damage, and your regular attack can do damage to the enemies too. *Jessie can charge her Super very quickly. Just 2 optimal shots (6 total hits) is enough to charge a new Super without any pre-existing charge. History *On 20/6/17, the health decay mechanic was removed from the turret spawned by Jessie's Super. *On 27/6/17, Jessie's base Attack damage was decreased from 160 to 140. *On 11/8/17, Jessie's super charges 12.5% slower. *On 16/8/17, Jessie's main Attack damage was increased to 160 (from 140). Super rate of fire improved. Scrappy (her turret) now shoots faster, time between shots to 0.25s (from 0.35s) and bullet speed increased by 33%. *On 4/9/17, Jessie's rarity was changed from Common to Rare and Scrappy’s rate of fire was decreased (from 0.25s to 0.30s per shot). *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. Also, Jessie's main Attack's damage was increased to 720 (from 640). *On 16/1/18, Jessie’s health was increased by 3200 (from 2800) and her Star Power healing was increased to 800 (from 600). *On 21/3/18, Jessie’s main Attack projectile size was increased. *On 9/4/18, Jessie’s main Attack damage was increased to 780 (from 720). *On 5/21/18, Jessie’s and Scrappy’s models were changed. *On 31/8/18, Jessie's main Attack damage was increased to 820 (from 780). *On 5/12/18, Jessie's reload speed was increased to 1.8s (from 2s). *On 29/1/19, Jessie's projectile texture (energy orb) was given a retexture. Skins